ygoccfandomcom-20200213-history
Melissa Meiry
Melissa Meiry or (メリッサ·メイラ) Also, Nicknamed "Qliphort Girl" is one of the main characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! Me who is currently serving as deuteragonist of the manga who loves tormenting others for fun. She used to pick on Yei Tisumi, after several defeats of her , she is determined to Defeat Yei with all costs. __TOC__ 'Design:' 'Appearance:' Melissa has fair skin, with pink eyes, Her hair and eye brows are gradients of green, pink, and cyan. Her ponytails are shaped like Apoqliphort Towers, as well as her outfit was designed similar to her ace monster (her shirt, skirt, and leggings). She also wears black high heeled boots. Her lipstick is Dark red. When she changed her deck, her hair changes to Green and yellow, shaped in a form of " " with a palette of the after-mentioned monster in her shirt, skirt and Biker short between dark yellow and Black, when Melissa appeared again, she got a notable change in her face, however, she retains her lipstick and her blue and dark red eye brows. 'Personality:' Melissa serves as the bully of the class. She often harms other people for her personal enjoyment and delight. She duels to achieve her malicious goals and her desires to cause others harm and suffering. She believes that dueling is a world of jungle where the powerful wrecks the weak ones. She tends to be violent especially when she hit her former friend for simply losing to her (her excuse was he's an unworthy opponent). She also tends to develop distorted faces and malovolent smiles in the middle of her duels, especially against Yei, and it appears that she has a great desire of making fun of Yei and humiliating her endlessly. She also develops a habit of thinking that cards with high ATK and Level are always higher than any other card. She is prone to force others to withdraw duels just because she got in better situations than others. Melissa displays a Degree of immaturity despite her age, when she lost to Anissa, Threatened Yei and Anessa, then she ran off crying like a 7-years old girl, she also harbors grudges towards Yei, and enjoys taunting her through speaking of her miserable past 4 years ago,Few attempts of tormenting Yei, such as hanging her out of a branch to make her face heights, or force her to eat bird feces, these panels were deleted for space reasons." and to force her to duel by provoking her. When she lost to Yei, her Grudge gets deepened, and considers that duel cheated, and unfair for the fact that Yei posesses an Evolute Monster while she does not. Melissa is also conceited, considering herself as a "Perfect Duelist" and looks down upon others as "Losers" while it's the opposite in reality, She also likes to pick up on strong cards/decks, neglecting cards those she claims that they do not benefit her. a runing gag that is derived from Saki Tenjouin from To LOVE ru anime and manga series, she tends to laugh, in a similar fashion of Saki's.It was supposed to display "HooHooHoooHoo" bubble to confirm it, however, it was forgotten. 'HairStyle:' A running gag throughout the manga, while Melissa Changes the Deck she uses, she also gets a new hairstyle that matches the signature monster of hers, first, she shaped her hair like "Apoqliphort Towers", then later " " 'Biography:' Melissa was caught in an action ,dueling a member of her gang, by defeating him, she kicked him out of her gang, after getting too upset towards her actions, Yei challenged her to a Duel, after being defeated in a Duel, she felt disgraced and left Central Park without leaving any trace of her. 'Decks:' Melissa's Decks are often Pendulum-oriented Melissa Used to have a pure Qliphort, but her deck got tainted by Chaotics's shadows who found her an easy prey to be brainwashed. Melissa Later changes her Deck to " ". X3 * X3 Effect Monsters * |traps = * Melissa planned to use this card to Seal Anissa, however, it was not set because Anissa did not activate monster effects after setting the card, instead, she activated " ." }} 'Duels:' 'Trivia:' *Melissa is similar to Fiona McEkra, a Character of Fairy Tales of Nadia, they both share the same conceited personality and enjoy tormenting others for fun. *Melissa and Anissa relationship is revealed to be known, however, until Anissa admitted being a former friend of Melissa, is like how Samantha Nyte was a former friend of Fiona in a similar Context, as both characters ended their friendship before meeting the Protagonist. *Almost all readers rather nickname this character as "Qliphort Girl" or "Qli Girl" mostly for the first Deck she had used. **She is also hated by some readers because of her using Qliphorts, and for her way of interacting with others. Notes